descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mal/@comment-25803656-20150715001711
Anyone else think Disney not trying to do a mini hero and villian version of old Disney movies because then if they were Mal,Evie,Carlos&Jay would not be given the chance to choose between good and evil for themselves.I feel like Disney and Melissa de la Cruz are trying to separate the villian kids from their parents in groups.because somehow I feel like later on in either 2016-2017 we will be seeing a sequel book for a sequel Movie that follows descendants where 4 more Villian kids get choosen to choose between good and evil themselves and the cycle will just continue until only the villian parents are left in the prison while all the villian kids are good and living a normal life in Auradon. I realize this is just a theory but come on it is a pretty good theory because I feel Disney and Melissa de la Cruz are trying to teach the villian parents a lesson by separating the villian kids from the prison. It is almost like Disney and Melissa's way of telling the villian parents that the vp made the wrong choice by being evil and forcing the Vk to live the evil life without even asking the Vk if they want to even be evil in the first place and basically making the Vk suffer along with their parents in prison. Now as for why I have this theory I have no idea but Disney is already doing a movie where 4 kids of 4 Villians get choosen to live a normal life those 4 are given a chance at redemption and I feel like the cycle will just continue until it is only villian parents left in the prison world while all of the villian kids are good and living in Auradon because somehow I feel like Mal,Evie,Carlos&Jay are not gonna be the only ones given the chance to choose between good and evil.i feel all the villian kids are gonna all end up in Auradon away from the prison life where there is more for them to do a lot more to do.Seriously at some point I feel like the story of descendants and the isle of the lost is eventually gonna have more books and movies by Melissa de la Cruz and Disney where the rest of the villian kids are gonna get a chance outside of the prison life and all of them turn good while the villian parents are left alone in the prison to think about life they doomed their own kids too. Because I feel like that will be all the villian parents fates(Stuck in the prison all alone without all of their kids) then all the Villian kids fates(Auradon,Normal Life,No prison life,Lots more to do,A chance to choose their own fate/future where their parents can not tell them what and where they are not living underneath their parents shadows,All the villian kids end up choosing to live in Auradon and be good). Come on someone has to admit only dooming the villian parents to the prison life while all the villian kids are good and living in Auradon and having lots more to do and not set up as mini Villians by the life their parents chose to live is a good idea,come on someone anyone in the world I realize this is a theory but it is a good one right? Having only the villian parents left in the prison magicless with not much to do While their kids are all living In Auradon and choosing the good Path where their parents are not with them so they can have a lot more to do without their parents having rules like do not fall in love,do not get attached to anyone,Revenge is the answer to Almost everything.because to me this is a good theory.